Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez
Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez 'is a cat that has performed for a few Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, usually in bit roles or appearing by accident on-screen. He is regarded as a very loving and cute cat who just happens to have intestinal problems, causing him to occasionally vomit. Cast & Crew Details *'Birthdate: September 12, 2000 *'Sex:' Male *'Eye Color:' Green *'On-Set Roles:' Actor Physical Description Lawrence is a cat that is mostly black, with white patches of fur on his belly and his paws. He has a lengthy amount of fur, which is often addressed by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. head Al Bermudez. His eyes are green, his whiskers are white, and his tongue is pink. Biography Little is known about Lawrence's first few months, but it is known that he was a stray cat who was taken in by Pet Adventure. From his behaviors, it is clear that he learned how to climb and to slip into nooks and crannies during the beginning of his life. He was adopted late October/early November 2000 for Daniel Bermudez as a birthday present, quickly becoming acquainted with his new owners. Being curious, he has occasionally caused a Christmas tree to topple over. Around 2001/2002, he was neutered and his front paws were de-clawed. In 2004, when Mustache Maniacs Film Co. started making films, Lawrence was selected as a candidate for an animal actor. While he was mistakenly caught on film in both Com 50 '' and ''Com 50: Peril in Iran, his first official role was the giant cat in the film Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat, one that he particularly detested. Because of this, and Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s involvement with the Cornerstone Thespian Society, he did not act in any more live action films. In 2009, Lawrence, now with the stage name Lawrence "Gato," performed his first voice work for animation in A Very Patrick Christmas. He was cast as the part of the toymaker's cat because director Andrew Bermudez felt that the cat meow sound effects on file at the time sounded too threatening and menacing. He also figured that Lawrence could make the part sound more natural, anyway. In 2014, he appeared in a bit role as himself in Where it All Began. Lawrence did not perform in any films since then, but late in 2016, he was diagnosed with cancer. After a few weeks of battling the malady, Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez died on October 27, 2016. Characteristics Lawrence is a very playful cat, though he also likes to rest often. He is terrified of strangers, but loves to lounge around on anything soft. Usually, he'll wander around, keep his owners company to receive petting in return, and sleep in his daily routine. If he's very hungry, he'll eat his food very quickly. However, if he does this too fast, he might vomit it up. Film Credits Listed in chronological order is every production Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez was involved in. * Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2004) * Com 50 (2004) * Com 50: Peril in Iran (2004) * Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat (2005) * A Very Patrick Christmas (2009) * Where it All Began (2014) Trivia *Lawrence is afraid of strangers because, in his early years, part of his tail was dis-located by someone he was not familiar with. Ever since then, even the sound of a doorbell ringing will send him running for cover. *This is the only non-human actor to ever perform in a Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie. *While Lawrence's fur is black and white, his skin underneath the fur has a wild color palette of pink and light blue. Gallery PC090321.JPG|Lawrence standing DSCN7924.JPG|Lawrence drinking water P8171016.JPG|Lawrence in Com 50: Peril in Iran Image48.jpg|Lawrence played the toymaker's cat in A Very Patrick Christmas Category:Cast & Crew